Family Bonding
by Jennywren13
Summary: When James Bond's sister comes to MI6 to give him her daughter to look after for awhile, chaos is bound to happen. But when James is stuck with his niece for longer than he anticipated, what's the agent to do? Train the girl of course! Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: HI! Sorry for not updating in a while! I can't seem to find time to write. So this is the first chapter of my 1st James Bond fanfic, **Family Bonding**. Hope you like it! (This is set before Skyfall. So M's alive, and James confronts his past a bit sooner.)

Disclaimer: Do I look like Ian Fleming? Thought not.

Chapter 1

Family Reunion

James Bond (Aka 007) was walking to M's office _again_ for yet another unknown reason. His last mission had been a success, (By success he meant that he'd: Kicked enemy arse, bagged a girl and generally blew stuff up.) so he had no reason to be in trouble. Suddenly he jolted. _Maybe she found out about the pranking spree I've done_ he thought worriedly.

James and his newest Q had gone and started pranking the whole of MI6. These pranks consisted of: buckets of water on doors, hacking into the MI6 and programming them to make scary faces pop up. James was having a whale of time, but he knew that it that it would come to an end sometime. But he hadn't thought it would come to an end this quickly.

James was now looking at the large door that belonged to M. He gulped and raised his hand. Before he could even knock the door, a familiar voice said, "Come in."

James swallowed, and walked through the door.

The silver haired head of MI6 was sitting on chair with a desk in front of it. She had a surprisingly smug look on her face. "Sit down 007,"she said, sounding like a cat with cream.

"Where?" James asked. He'd never seen a chair in there before.

"Right behind you 007," M told him exasperatedly.

James looked behind him. There was a chair there. "Oh," James said, sitting down.

"007," M began. "There was someone asking for you earlier today…"

"Aww, crap," James groaned. "Which ex was it this time?"

"Surprisingly, it wasn't one of the victims of your 'flings'," M informed him. A smirk was forming on her face and she wasn't trying very hard to conceal it.

"Then who was it?" James wondered out loud.

"It was your sister." M's smirk was clearly visible now.

"WHAT!" James shouted. "But she's…"

_**FLASHBACK TIME!**_

An eleven year old James was in his room, reading the book, 'Great Expectations' at his mothers' insistence. He'd never really grasped the idea of loving some one and he was sure that he'd never experience it.

"JAMESIE-BOY!"

Well, at least not the love that was discussed in Great Expectations.

His dearly devoted twin sister loved the very ground he walked on. She never let him out of her sight for over half an hour and she was one of the very few people who could get away with calling him Jamsie-Boy. (His mother being the only other one able to get away with it.)

James smiled to himself. Even if he did find love, he was sure his sister would drive away any one who did wrong to him. Heck, he was sure that Jane's love for James was bordering on a brother complex. Not that James didn't like her or anything, he loved his sister, but he needed a bit of space.

Then, when he and his family went to Chamonix to scale the Aiguille de la Perseverance, disaster struck.

His parents were attempting to scale a particularly tricky rock face when…

"AHHHH!"

His mother's rope snapped. His father grabbed her hand and attempted to hoist her up but, the weight of_ his_ rope pulled down on them and that rope snapped too. His parents landed on the ground with a sickening splat.

"MUM! DAD!" Jane screamed. She slipped out of the harness that was holding her.

"JANE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" James shouted after her. His voice shook with emotion.

Jane didn't answer him. She carried on scaling the rocks down to where their parents lay.

"JANE IF YOU DON'T COME BACK HERE RIGHT NO-"James started but he never finished.

His sister was hanging on for dear life on a loose rock. She was using all her energy not to fall and join her parents in death.

"JANE! Stay there and I'll get you," James shouted in a commanding tone.

"James, I can't hold on!" Jane cried, her fingers slipping. Suddenly, her fingers slipped from all the effort she was putting in, and…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"JANE!" James screamed in grief. He was alone now, with no one to help him.

All Alone.

_**FLASHBACK OVER!**_

"M, this isn't funny, I watched my sister die with my own eyes. I know she's dead!" James said, furious that M would even bring up the touchiest subject he had.

"That's where you're wrong, Jamsie," a soft voice said from the shadows.

James whirled round, trying to locate the source of the voice. "Where are you?" he shouted, not caring if any one saw him.

"Right here," the voice said, stepping out of the shadows of the room.

The voice belonged to a woman James age. She had long, golden blonde hair that swished around her waist. She had a relatively curvy build and her height was 5 foot 8. But James wasn't looking at any of these features. He was looking at her eyes. They were doe-like and were a dazzling shade of chocolate, with purple flecks swimming around them. They were eyes that when they were young, they were filled with love, care and tenderness.

"Jane…?"

A.N: Well, that's the first chapter! I finished this whilst watching Faulty Towers! By the way, James' parents did die in a rock climbing accident. I looked it up on the net. Look it up for your selves if you don't believe me!

SEE YA!

AND  
DON'T

FORGET

TO

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Sorry for not updating in a while! I have suffered major WritersBlockitis! Anyway here is the new chapter of Family Bonding! Hope you enjoy it!

Family's Past

"… Jane? Is that you?" James stared at the woman in front of him. He was having a hard time grasping the idea that his dead sister wasn't actually dead and she was standing right in front of him. _I knew I should've taken that mission with Eve_ he groaned mentally. _Or at least a hint to know what was coming. Oh, yes I definitely deserve a heads up._

"Yes James," Jane whispered. She was moving towards him now. "It's me. I'm back."

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive?" James croaked, also moving towards his fellow sibling.

"I thought hat you wouldn't let me out of your sight ever again." Jane was less than a foot away now. "You always were just as protective of me as I was of you."

"I was?" James said, confused. "I always thought you were the one with the sibling complex?"

"I didn't have a complex!" Jane replied huffily.

"Sorry Jane!" James cried as he took one final step and embraced his sister tightly. "I didn't think! Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"It's fine Jamsie!" Jane laughed as she hugged him back. "I was terrified we wouldn't get along, but it seems we are just the same as before!"

"Well I suppose we are," James said. "But would you mind telling me, **how** you're still alive?"

"I knew it would come to this," Jane sighed. "It's a long story, so I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all dear sister," James replied.

"Well," Jane took a deep breath. "It happened like this…"

_**ANOTHER FLASHBACK!**_

An eleven year old Jane Bond was struggling to her feet. Instead of hitting the precarious rocks below, she'd fallen into a clear pool of water. It was cool and it refreshed her after the heavy mornings climb. Her first impulse was to yell for help, but she didn't. She didn't want James clambering down after, risking his life just for her. Jane surveyed her surroundings. It was an ideal place to make camp, but she poked around for a bit, just to make sure no animals came here to feed and might make a snack of her.

A week later, some American tourists found her. Jane had been living off plants in the area. When they said they'd be taking her to a hospital and then adopting her, Jane was almost crying in relief. She was going to make it!

The Americans were Jill and Harry Nebula. The wife couldn't have any children so when they adopted Jane, they were overjoyed. Although, Jane insisted on keeping her last name, Bond. Just in case someone from her distant past recognised her. Like Kincaid.

10 years later and Jane was standing before her old family home: Skyfall. She smiled. Of course James wasn't going to live here. He had privately told her that he hated the place, and would rather strip to his underpants and run around shouting, "LOOK AT ME! I'M A TARGET, in the middle of one of his fathers shooting parties than spend his life there. Jane's smile turned to a grin as she drove her Volvo to the familiar house about 30 metres away.

Jane knocked on the door 3 times. No answer. Jane knocked again. Still no answer. Frustrated, she kicked the door 3 times, instead of knocking. Just when she was about to give up the door opened and revealed a man in his late 40s. "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU BLOODY TOONSER!" Kincaid yelled in her face. Jane raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't remember me King?" Jane deliberately used an old nickname given to Kincaid by herself.

Blood drained from Kincaid's face. "Jane?" He whispered. "How are you…"

"Let's talk over some tea, shall we?" Jane asked politely.

"Alright then…"

And so the two discussed over 5 teapots of tea, a conversation to make up for the past 10 years. Kincaid was shocked when she told him of her survival, by living of on rabbit food, as she called it. The conversation ended. Jane bid her farewell and was about to turn to go when…

"When are you going to tell James?"

Jane sighed. She had known this would come up. "Kincaid," she began. "I'm not gong to tell James."

"What! Why not!?" Kincaid was surprised.

"I'll tell him when he's older, not tomorrow, not next week, but sometime in future."

"Alright them, whatever you say."

_**FLASHBACK OVER! **_

"Wow, that's a story," James commented. His sister had been through so much. _She's a survivor_ James thought to himself. _Just like me. _"Well you've told me, so now what?"

"007, Jane has request for you," M said. Yet another smirk was forming on her face.

"Anything," James answered abruptly.

"Seriously!" Jane cheered. "Thanks so much Jamsie-Boy!"

"Anytime, so what's the job?" James answered smiling. _Anything for my sister. _

Identical smirks were now on M and Jane's faces. James began to shiver. _What have I gotten myself into?_ James thought worriedly.

"I want you to look after my daughter for a while, just a little while."

.

.

.

.

.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"**

And that's it for now! Took me about and hour to do this. That proves what I can do when I put my mind to it! Thanks to everybody for reviewing!

A thing you ought to know: Before now, I have always loathed twilight, but now… I'M OBSESSED! THE BOOKS ARE REALLY GOOD! READ THEM!

**Don't **

**Forget**

**To **

**Review**

**And **

**Favourite **

**And **

**Follow!**


End file.
